


Damage Control

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [256]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays Asked for: The legality of declaring oneself an act of God, or being declared one by legal professionals. Bonus points for the more ordinary the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

SHIELD had an army of quiet men and women, calm and besuited, each moving paper in ways that could shake the world harder than any battle.  The woman in front of him now was diminutive, even with her preposterous shoes, but Thor still felt like he was back at the training hall, owning up to the master for some silly mistake or stupid prank.  “Easy?” he asked, grasping onto the only term he felt he truly understood.

She nodded.  “Relatively speaking, that is.”  She smirked, as if laughing at some hidden joke.  “Historically and mythologically, you are, and in some parts of the modern neo-pagan tradition, continue to be, worshipped as a deity.  Plus the enduring folklore and habits across the Nordic region…”  her fingers tapped the keys, and the screen reflected in her glasses flashed a dozen images in quick succession.   “Yes, I believe we can declare you, legally, a god on earth.”

Thor nodded seriously.  He had no wish to be worshipped, no desire to claim godhood.  But…. “This will protect you mortals.”

She gave him a look.  “Yes.  Us mortals.  By declaring you a deity, any damage you do will be considered an act of god.  Well, a god.  I don’t want to get the various denominations at each others’ throats over this.”  Again, that soft smirk.  “Believe me, this will make our work here at Damage Control just that much easier, and return anyone affected by, uh, your hammer,” she continued with a nod to where Mjolnir rested against his leg.

Thor nodded.  “What do I need to do?”

She pushed a stack of papers across the desk and held out a pen.  “Sign your name everywhere I’ve marked.”

Thor took a deep breath and made his mark.


End file.
